


阑珊

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [28]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 日剧《求婚大作战》paro。不断回到过去挽回所爱。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: 虹组 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 入sj的第一篇写的就是这个paro，当初文笔真的很生涩现在实在是看不下去，却还是心心念念这个梗，干脆决定用当初的两篇文糅在一起重写w  
> 是去年年末开始动笔的，在结局上纠结了很久，一开始怎么也没办法避免be整个人都有点丧不想写了，直到最近看了《how i met your mother》才想到解决办法，所以开始重新搞了><  
> 正在修，随缘更新（

01.  
很少有人知道，松本润最喜欢的季节其实是春天——热爱春天的人实在太多，而松本万分不想承认自己也是这个大众情人的俘虏，每一年都一边泪眼婆娑地与这个季节买一送一的花粉症对抗，一边无法控制地心花怒放。每一年。  
春天将尽，也就到了夏。他的生日在夏末。很早以前樱井翔就发表过“松润的生日意味着夏天结束”的演讲，直到今天，每一年的八月三十日，松本睁开眼睛，心中瞬间浮现的依然是那句“夏天结束了”。每一年。

上周他迎来了自己的二十六岁。前一天晚上，一群人扛着尺寸夸张的蛋糕在松本下班的路上埋伏了他，直到零点后才一个接一个离开他家。松本作为主角啤酒和红酒都喝得不少，面对一片混乱有心无力，送走最后一个人就倒在床上睡着了。第二天他在麦芽和奶油的气味中醒来，脑中例行闪过樱井那句经典台词，下一刻，手机心有灵犀地响了。  
“吓死我了，”松本接起来，劈头对着电话那端抱怨，“这么早来电话，我还以为——”  
“——以为是樱井翔？”二宫和也在对面嗤笑，“不过这事也和他有关——你没听说吗？他的婚礼日期已经定了，就在一个月之后。”  
二宫是松本的大学同学，天生一张少年脸，最擅长的事情就是用一把淡漠的嗓音将烟火气浓重的事情伪装得轻描淡写。  
“别挂电话！我知道你不高兴，”他也不在意对面突如其来的沉默和可疑的撞击声，一口气说下去，“但你是他的弟弟——不要跟我扯什么没有血缘关系，这种场合，你怎么可能不去？再说，因为你之前临阵逃脱，所有婚礼布置都是我盯着，我策划，除了代替翔ちゃん结婚我什么都做了。J你要是敢当天编出什么乱七八糟的理由不来现场，我一定会把你那盆宝贝的不得了樱花盆栽的花苞一个一个掐下来，扔给鸟当零嘴。你要是想赌我做不做得出，一个月后大可不必出现。”

松本润的父母在他国中毕业那年离婚，他跟了母亲。一年后，母亲再婚，带着儿子嫁入了樱井家，从此松本不仅多了个新父亲，还买一送一得了个兄长。便宜哥哥名叫樱井翔，比松本大不到两岁。婚后，再婚夫妻很快进入你侬我侬的恩爱模式，将两个倒霉孩子扔做一处，任他们大眼瞪大眼。  
那一年松本润十六岁，樱井翔也不过十八。  
十年后，二十八岁的樱井翔欢天喜地地昭告天下自己即将进入婚姻坟墓，与此同时，松本早早从二宫那里听到风声，在母亲打来电话时捏造了被外派的鬼话，成功逃脱了接下来种种需要他这个“弟弟”参与的准备工作，连礼服都由和松本身材相似的二宫的竹马相叶雅纪代劳——至今二宫提起这件事都咬牙切齿：“凭什么我忙前忙后累嗓子都喊哑了，那家伙要做的就只有杵着当换衣模特？这是差别对待！”  
他不久前才和不知第几任女友分手，正处在暴躁的巅峰时期，松本纯属撞上来堵枪口。  
神说：要有光。  
二宫和也说：松本润你要是敢不捧我的场，我就让相叶把你的心肝盆栽扔掉碾碎。——后半句的执行者身份是松本猜的，他才不信二宫会勤快到亲自动手。  
于是世界有了光，松本则一边叹气一边老老实实保证会准点到达会馆，参加哥哥的婚礼。  
哥哥。  
他从没有把樱井当作哥哥——他猜樱井也没有把自己真的当弟弟。他们出现在彼此生命中的时刻太微妙——刚刚脱离稚气却未真正长成，不可能真的毫无芥蒂接受一个突如其来的“亲人”，退一步做青梅竹马也太晚，剩下的选项中包括了相敬如宾、大打出手、成为朋友，以及，打破世俗障碍成为彼此最亲密的存在——又因为是同性，注定很难拥有分开后还能一笑泯恩仇的恋爱，决定只分为要与不要。  
不要也就罢了，要了，就代表早早预定下心中最爱。

婚礼前一天夜晚松本不出意料地睡得很糟糕。这是自然的。梦境是随心所欲的魔鬼，永远在争分夺秒地提醒他对樱井——他马上就要结婚的兄长，怀有连本人也不愿意面对的大逆不道肖想的事实。  
妄念丛生。  
他从湿梦中挣扎着醒来时天还没亮，身体却比意识更早苏醒，温暖湿润得一塌糊涂。松本径直走向浴室，粗暴地将睡衣睡裤扯下来扔进洗衣篓，然后洗澡。离婚礼开始还有三个小时，松本不想去太早——他不敢想象自己和樱井在化妆间面面相觑会是什么场景，但也恐惧回笼觉和白日梦，于是慢慢吞吞地做了一顿丰盛得毫无必要的早餐。他不习惯早上吃鸡蛋香肠这样的食物，但想到接下来（可能会被二宫使唤）干的体力活，还是强迫自己都咽了下去。胃在抗议，他不为所动。窗外，太阳终于舍得露出一点娇嫩的红色，松本机械地擦洗盘子，食物的气息很快被洗涤剂的柠檬味代替，他茫然地站在恢复了井井有条的厨房里，在短暂的恍惚后捂住嘴飞快地跑进洗手间，将早餐全部吐了出来。 

出门前松本最后照了一次镜子。他最近瘦了不少，一年前定制的西装已经有点空荡，皮带系到顶才勉强挂住。青春期他瘦得只剩一把骨头，大学以后才锻炼得有了点肌肉，腰身却始终比一般男性纤细。猝不及防的消瘦令他脸上的婴儿肥全部褪去，锋利的下颌线和颧骨轮廓愈加清晰，衬得眼睛更大。  
镜子里的人正面无表情地看着他，头发蜿蜒至领口。大学时松本曾短暂地留过长发，他又是戏剧社的，学园祭需要男生反串白雪公主时所有人都把票投给了他——除了松本自己。一开始他还无所谓，直到临上台前被化了浓妆，戴上金色假发。staff全部挤过来围观，有人开始吹口哨，拿着手机要和他拍合照。松本僵硬地站在人群中心，被迟来的羞耻感淹没。他莫名其妙地感觉到委屈，一撇嘴就要退出。  
幕布外，观众已经坐满。临时找人是不可能的——更何况没人能替代松本。后台慌成一团，机灵的赶紧去找了樱井，急急忙忙带过来。松本还在生气，听到樱井的声音也只是撇过脸不看他。樱井不由分说牵着他去了化妆间，关上门，揽着他的腰低声安慰。只剩两人松本就没什么顾忌了，娇气抱住樱井的脖子说好丢脸，又问他自己是不是看起来很奇怪。樱井捧起他梨花带雨的小脸认真端详一番，“マツ什么时候都是最好看的。”他拨开松本金色的刘海，在眉心轻轻印下一个吻，手指虚虚地划过他嫣红的嘴唇，“如果不是怕弄花口红……”他低声说，眼里的光都是烫的。  
松本终于笑了。  
“口红这里有的是，”他将身体贴近樱井，对他耳语，“没关系的，哥哥之后帮我补就好了……”  
樱井翔画口红的水准如何暂且不提，总之结局非常完美：K大历史上最美的「白雪公主」就此诞生，至今松本的剧照还被挂在戏剧社墙壁上，供后辈惊叹。

想到从前，松本干脆将头发挽起——专属理发师接连失约让他阴差阳错又蓄起了半长发，配上瘦到有点凹进去的脸颊，连他自己也恍惚是否真的回到过去——除了以前的松本润不会这么沉郁。他试图对着镜子微笑，但失败了，最后的努力是找出带颜色的唇膏涂上，又用力拍拍脸颊，试图让它看起来有点血色。出门前松本打开手机，关掉昨晚设置的闹铃——此时离他原定的起床时间还有十分钟。  
两个小时后，太阳已经升得很高了。松本和二宫相叶并排站在红毯的尽头，注视着新娘挽着父亲缓慢向前，走向同样站在红毯尽头的樱井。毕业后松本参加过不少次婚礼，见过的新郎要么忐忑，要么激动——人生最接近永恒的时刻，像樱井这样镇定的才是少数。在松本身边，二宫一直在小声念叨接下来的流程。松本看看这个紧张的总指挥，又看看那个过于笃定的新郎，忽然有点想笑，连忙用一声轻咳掩盖过去。樱井的位置离他不远，听到声音后回头看了松本一眼。教堂的天花板很高，灯光仿佛是从天空倾泻而下，照进樱井千帆过尽后依旧明净的双眼。  
松本忽然就笑不出来了。

——“誓います。”  
誓言可以重若千钧，也可以轻描淡写。松本分不出樱井是哪一种，因为这个人从来都表现得过于游刃有余，举重若轻到令人心痛的地步。无懈可击的新郎掀起新娘的头纱，细致地整理一番；新娘抬起头对他微笑，灯光下的脸庞纯美无比。于是樱井也笑，那双从小弹钢琴的修长漂亮的手体贴地扶住她纤细的肩膀，俯下身——  
松本垂下眼睛。  
没有人念错名字，没有人冲上来反对，这场仪式一旦开始就不会停下，不容拒绝。过程顺利得不可思议，流畅到肝肠寸断。新人手挽手走出大门，迎接众人的欢呼。新娘抛出的捧花在天空短暂地飞翔了几秒，被一个胖胖的女孩接住。她激动地把它抱在怀里，脸上的红晕鲜艳过任何腮红。  
——一个人的安静和热闹中的寂寞到底哪个更可悲？  
松本抱着胳膊作沉思状。二宫带着相叶一起冲过来，拽着他的胳膊往前走：“愣着干什么，快把他们集中在一起。啊……摄影师去哪了！”  
他指挥相叶和松本招呼众人拍照，又冲去后院将摄影师揪出来。黑洞洞的镜头在三脚架上冷静地凝视这一片混乱。它令松本胆寒。  
“松润你站过去一点，給小和留个位置。”  
相叶愉快地将他摆到正中央樱井的身后。按下快门的瞬间忽然起风了，新娘长长的头纱悠然飘起，挡住了松本的眼睛，他眼中的一切忽然变得如梦似幻，一如这场婚礼，一如这暧昧人间。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

仪式过后，宾客们重新进入室内，在不算大的会场中来回走动，端着香槟或者盛放食物的小碟子与其他人小声交谈。新郎和新娘坐在最靠前的长桌后，嘴角都噙着那种幸福的人特有的平和笑意，有一回樱井的目光不经意扫过面前的人群，正好与松本的眼神对上；松本心里一惊，反应不及，一时竟然怔住了，等他回过神想要点点头，却发现樱井已经收回了目光，正专心和新娘说话。

松本心中憋气，干脆走到室外抽烟——早些时候他信誓旦旦说要戒烟，可现在的情况，只有尼古丁能让他好受一些。

好烟令人六脉通透。

享受完一支，松本算算时间，遗憾地往回走，一进门却发现新娘站在不远处，正和几个人笑着说话。如果她离开了座位，那樱井—— 

“哟。”

被惦记的魔鬼悄无声息地出现在他面前。

樱井依然穿着举行仪式时的那套白色礼服——前面提到过，所有准备工作松本都找借口逃了，其中自然也包括试衣环节。看惯了樱井平时各种不显山露水的暗纹西装，此时近在眼前的这一身白色就有点耀眼过分。

松本不由自主地后退一步，被刺得眼眶酸胀。幸好樱井没追问他前一段时间跑到哪里去了，只是笑着提醒他不要忘了等下要致辞。 

“知道了知道了。”

为了掩饰情绪，松本不耐烦地挥挥手，像个普通的对哥哥撒娇的弟弟那样在樱井肩膀上轻轻一拍。于是樱井就笑了——不是他今天大部分时间里保持的礼节性笑容，而是认真地弯起眼睛：“那么，拜托了。”

然后他上前一步，在松本愣神时，抬手替他理了理衣领。

如同一个寻常的、爱护弟弟的兄长那样。

司仪站在台上，用轻松愉快的语气挨个将新人的关系者请上来讲话。轮到松本，他先是端端正正称呼了新娘的姓氏，到樱井时他犹豫了一下，在“翔くん”和干脆叫一句哥哥来吓唬他的念头中摇摆，最后选择了客气到赌气地叫了句“樱井さん” ，不意外地收到了人群中母亲的瞪视。在她身边，樱井的父亲倒是笑了。

全程松本都没去看樱井的表情——棒读发言稿时没看，末尾按照惯例说了“祝你们永远幸福”时没看，鞠躬时他不得不转身面对二人，也只是快速扫了一眼——这下倒不是赌气，他只是……太心痛了。

当目睹樱井接过新娘的手发誓永远守护她时松本以为这就是伤心的顶点了，他没想到好戏还在后头呢——当初他到底为什么会答应樱井，在全部亲朋好友面前为自己唯一的心中最爱献上祝福？难怪二宫递来的眼神几乎是怜悯的。可话又说回来，樱井唯一一次的婚礼，松本又怎么甘心不参与？就算是用这种形式也是好的，虽然那些言不由衷的字句就像刺刀一样划开了他的心脏——开始只是一道不起眼的口子，随后便一路摧枯拉朽地蔓延，直到血肉模糊。空气像是被打碎了，呼吸变成了一件艰难的事情。松本捂着他可怜的心脏落荒而逃，毫不怀疑如果此时再不知死活地去寻找樱井的眼睛，视线对上的那一秒，他的大概会心碎而亡。

新郎与新娘的照片也是二宫整理的。松本早就知道要经历这么一道折磨，灯光一暗下来就不由自主屏住了呼吸。很快，屏幕上出现了好些松本不熟悉的、还是豆丁模样的樱井。

他们的父母在松本进入高中后才建立了重组家庭，可很少有人知道：在这之前，松本润就认识樱井翔了。 

现在的樱井待人接物都温和有礼，只有亲近的人才知道他从来就不是什么循规蹈矩的人，中规中矩不过是他已经在漫长的青春期折腾够了。国小时樱井加入了没几个家长放心孩子加入的橄榄球部，那么小的个头，争抢起来却凶狠极了。——从那么小开始，他就不给自己留一点退路。

升上国中后不再有所谓的“孩子王”，于是凶残的小橄榄球队员转头奔向足球的怀抱——依然是继承了当年的凶猛作风，很快就从候补升为正选，一时间风头无两。

然而松本并不是在这时候记住他的。 

松本父母尚未离婚前，因为父亲工作调动频繁，松本转了很多次学——每次刚刚交到好朋友、适应了新环境，就不得不告别，奔向下一个远方。母亲心疼他，给了他加倍的宠爱，可这些都无法阻止松本变成一个越来越孤僻的小孩儿。他开始讨厌出门——既然就算有了新的小伙伴也不能相处太久，还不如一开始就不要遇见。无法拥有的东西还不如不要。可他这个年纪的孩子正是对世界、对一切新东西好奇的时候。动画片看腻了他就开始在书柜里翻书，家里有什么就看什么。从儿童文学到世界名著，甚至是官场小说，小小的松本一知半解，但这并不妨碍他痴迷阅读。

国三时学校发生了一件大事：已经升上高中部的“那个樱井前辈”组了个乐队——在这所沉闷的名校，这简直是如同开天辟地般的壮举。全校都沸腾了，连天天浸泡在白瑞德与斯嘉丽世界的松本都知道了“那个樱井前辈”是个叛逆优等生，以及所谓乐队的常驻成员其实就两个：一个是樱井翔，另一个是已经高三的大野智，其他都是临时凑数，流动性很高。

这个仓促的乐队名叫SOS。第一场正式表演聪明地选在了校园祭，当天松本也被友人拖去了现场。演出还没有正式开始场内已经充斥着兴奋的窃窃私语，仿佛有什么热烈的东西藏在海面下，一触即发。松本被这种情绪传染，也情不自禁摇晃着起了身体，伸长脖子去看舞台上两位正气定神闲交谈的乐队成员。

樱井那会儿的造型很特别：头发长到下巴，烫成了一小缕一小缕的卷，配上他时而面无表情、时而皱着眉头的脸，特别像个失意的摇滚歌手。——这个形容来自友人兼迷弟生田斗真，失意是松本在心里加的。

樱井身边自然就是另一个主唱，传说中的高三前辈大野——说是前辈，看着似乎比樱井还要小一些，五官秀丽皮肤白皙，眼神镇定到不可思议，只有和樱井说话时才会微笑。

失意摇滚歌手身后的高岭之花。

松本被自己的想象逗笑了。

“润你笑什么？”生田奇怪地看着他。

松本连忙板起脸，转移话题：“为什么这个乐队要叫SOS？”

以为他终于对演出感兴趣了，生田眼睛一亮，十分热情地为他介绍：“据说是樱井前辈和大野前辈名字的首字母拼在一起，然后……”生田挠了挠头，“好像还有什么特别的意义，我忘了。”

松本无语：“就这你也好意思自称粉丝。”

生田：“嘿嘿。”

松本低头翻开人手一份的节目单上，最中间用花体字母标出了即将演出的曲目：《Can’t take my eyes off you》。

听生田说两人之前在网上传过原创歌曲，没想到第一场却选择了改编的经典——不仅聪慧，还很谨慎。松本漫无边际地想，忽然发现樱井绕过大野站在了最中间。

看来这一首是他主音。

天色渐渐暗下来，露天体育场的大灯一盏盏开启，自然界的一切都暗下来，取而代之的是人间霓虹。《Can’t take my eyes off you》的前奏响起，樱井拿起话筒，环视一周，神情像是被什么融化了。他有一双极其漂亮的大眼睛，笑容有天然的感染力。很多人开始欢呼，他举起手，吵闹声立刻安静下来。

“非常、非常感谢大家前来，”他冲所有人一笑，眨眨眼，自然地开启了歌曲的第一句——

「I love you——」

松本的胸腔仿佛在一瞬间涌入了海浪。 

「You just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off you.」

樱井的歌声比松本想象的低沉一些，也因此更加深情。他还没完全过渡到成年嗓音，少年气的锐利与真诚如同一碗加了冰的红豆沙，冰凉的甜蜜通过马克风撒满了全场。 

「You just too good to be true……can’t take my eyes off you.」

他不断重复着这一句，身体随着节奏摇摇晃晃，眼睛亮得惊人，表情又天真又狂热，像是在给观众——也给他自己，下一个好梦不要醒的催眠魔咒。

松本站在台下，一点也不意外地被他打动了——被樱井美丽的眼睛，他又深情又明亮的声音，他先感动自己再感动他人的不要命的热情，以及藏在这热情下莽撞动人的只属于少年人的自信。他太早遇见了樱井翔，要到很久以后才会恍然大悟原来不是每个人都拥有这样的天赋，原来舞台上的樱井翔却永远只有一个—— 原来“世无其二”是一个如此令人遗憾的形容吗？ 

掌声和尖叫爆发出的那一刻，松本和所有人一起用力鼓掌。在他身边，生田兴奋地捏着他的手臂拼命摇晃，又叫又跳，他还不知道松本润已经不是从前的他了。罪魁祸首也不知道。

直到现在，十年过去，樱井还是不知道。 

作为松本和樱井的共同友人，生田也到了婚礼现场，用和当年一模一样的心无旁骛站在松本身边。他比松本坦率，因此才能真的心无杂念地当了这么久的追随者；可同时他也从没有在樱井面前提过自己是多么想念从前那个一往无前的歌者，因为他知道樱井不会开心，因为没有人愿意将无能为力摊开在明面上。

也不知道二宫是不是故意的，居然特意挑了一张乐队时期樱井和大野的合照。照片上的两人都笑得异常灿烂，大野的小虎牙一览无余，樱井更悲剧一点，笑得见牙不见眼。

场内响起一阵善意的笑声。二宫作为始作俑者，捂着嘴乐了好一会儿，又捅捅松本：“说真的…… 翔ちゃん是怎么笑成这样的啊？”

松本看了他一眼，心想你当然不会知道，这可是他的最后一次演出。


	3. Chapter 3

03.  
他瞒着所有人，成了SOS最忠实的粉丝——生田带他去现场时一定不会想到松本竟然会这样一头栽进去。

一开始只是校园祭的舞台，很快，樱井不再满足于仅仅在学校——他身兼主唱吉他经纪人多职，在课余时间到处奔波，替自己小小的乐队联系演出场地。而松本，松本自然是跟在他们身后，踏足了各种各样的场所——有一次甚至是人家的婚礼，樱井和大野穿着与伴郎一模一样的白西装，背靠背手舞足蹈，指着新婚夫妇高唱“darling, darling, darling” ，居然也把新娘逗得眉开眼笑。  
果然美少年的力量是无穷的。松本感叹。他混在祝福的人群间，和来宾一起用力鼓掌，心中像是有什么快要破土而出。除了他从来没有试图在樱井面前出现过，一次也没有。

选择那张照片的二宫大概和其他发出善意哄笑的人一样，认为那张照片拍摄于一次普通的演出后，松本却知道事实远远不止如此。  
那天他一如既往去了现场，结束后和另一个观众交流了几句，这一耽搁，就看见一个陌生男子走向刚下台的樱井和大野，双手递上名片。松本本能地感觉到有大事要发生，他悄悄从旁边的路绕过去——幸好那边三人在全神贯注交谈，没人留意到鬼鬼祟祟的松本——正好听到男子自我介绍他来自某唱片公司，看完演出觉得两人很有潜力，想要深入接触一下。

松本站在一个不容易被发现的角落，和张着嘴的大野一样不敢置信；樱井看似镇定，却在男子走后立刻和大野紧紧抱在一起，又拜托路人帮他们拍了那张后来被二宫选中的照片——仔细看还能发现左后方松本藏在阴影中的小半张脸。他记得自己当时也惊喜万分——他从没怀疑樱井不会成功，甚至畅想了樱井的脸被印上海报的画面，暗自发誓要当他的头号粉丝。然而他等了许久都没有后续消息，甚至乐队也不再发布任何演出通知，SOS似乎一夜间销声匿迹。再后来松本跟着母亲进入樱井家，才知道原来是樱井的父亲在那天后禁止了樱井的玩票行为。  
从此松本再也没有听过樱井唱歌。  
时至今日，他和生田一样，从未在樱井面前提起他曾经最爱的SOS——生田是体贴樱井的心情，松本却仅仅是回忆都觉得痛苦，恨不得连曾经的快乐也一起忘记。

二宫还在对照片中樱井存在感十足的门牙发表见解，松本在他旁边，尴尬得快要站不住了。他知道照片后的故事，樱井却不知道他知道——这听起来非常像一个绕口令。不是没有想过去安慰樱井，可越是了解他、越是对这种痛苦感同身受，松本就越开不了口，一拖再拖，直到成为真正不可说的秘密。

他们分开后松本曾无数次想过，如果他能在樱井还没有走下舞台时认识他就好了，如果当初他再勇敢一点、不满足于只是“注视”，而是大大方方地走到樱井面前——哪怕只是说一句“辛苦了”，也好过如今的如鲠在喉，进退维艰。  
也许事情的发展依然无法改变，也许他们注定像挽回不了时间那样挽回那个脆弱的乐队，但如果，樱井知道世界上还有人和他一样没有忘记那片风景——从过去到现在，一直都没有变过，他会不会更开心一些，会不会不再对过去讳莫如深。  
他们早一些认识，灵魂会不会更贴近一些？至少不像从前那样，即使最亲密的时刻也像是隔着什么。再贪心一些——他们的结局会不会和现在不一样？

思绪不受控制，不断模拟如果松本当初能迈出那一步可能得到的奖赏。  
当看见樱井和大野激动地又叫又跳时，他其实犹豫过要不要上前祝贺。可惜没有人会等待他的犹豫，最后被二宫选上的纪念照片不是出自他手，樱井也没能提前一些认识他，而等他们真正相遇时，樱井已经长成后来浑身都是刺的模样了。那些尖锐的东西至今都在，松本看得到。  
他好后悔，真的好后悔。  
曾经松本从不在意樱井那些女朋友，因为他确信樱井更爱自己。直到他站在樱井的婚礼上，忽然惶恐地发现他所谓的勇气不过是一边承受着失去，一边自信还可以重新开始。而这一次，他已经没有机会了。

——真想回到过去啊……

如果一切可以重来，他一定不会再犹豫，一定要抓住那个尚未给自己打造出一身坚硬的壳的柔软的樱井翔，抓得死死的绝不放手。 

——如果可以重来，如果可以重来……

松本闭上眼睛，将手中的香槟一饮而尽。 

“你喝这么快很容易醉的。”  
他疑心自己是出现了幻觉——今日来客中，什么时候出现了一个这么耀眼的金发姑娘？

“说起来奇怪，每次喝香槟我就很容易醉，葡萄酒却一点问题也没有——明明香槟更甜更像饮料一些吧？唉，还是黄油啤酒好，怎么喝都没有问题。”

从天而降的女孩又开口了。她有一双天蓝色的眼睛和小巧秀丽的亚洲五官——两者搭在一起居然毫无违和感。她坐在松本对面的桌上，自顾自滔滔不绝，黑色长袍一直拖到小腿中央，胸口用金色和红色的丝线绣了一只狮子。

“忘了自我介绍……我的名字是——算了这不重要，我是这间教堂的妖精的实习生。”

松本哑然。要不是知道二宫没有制造惊喜的爱好，他一定会怀疑这是什么事先安排好的节目。  
而说到二宫——  
松本环顾四周，后知后觉从刚才起就没听到第二个声音——包括站在他两边的二宫和生田在内，所有人都如同被施了定身魔咒一般维持着上一秒的表情，空气中漂浮的灰尘静静地停在了光线中。

——难道我真的醉了？   
松本看着手里的空酒杯，认真地思考这个可能性。

“你没有醉。”

那个声音又响起来了，于是松本不得不正视她。 

“请问您是——”  
他想自己最好还是礼貌一些。

“刚才不是说过吗？住在这里的妖精出门了，我是实习生。”

“那……妖精小姐？”  
——有哪里不对吧！

“都说了我是实习生！不是妖精本人！”女孩子不耐烦地甩了一下头发，“算了这不重要。你的事情比较重要。”

“我的事情？”松本重复。

实习生——姑且这么称呼好了——点点头，“在这么多想要挽回恋人的人里，你是我见到的第一个和新郎关系这么复杂的人。那个大叔选的度假时机还真是好。”她嘟哝着，指指松本，“喂，你——”

“——松本润。”

“好的，松本润。”她昂起下巴，“你想要回到过去吗？”

“就算你这么说……”

“我可以帮你。”

“真的假的啊……”松本目瞪口呆。

实习生眉毛一皱，“你看看周围，难道还不清楚是真是假？喂，”她顺着松本的目光看向那张不知为何——大概是出自二宫授意——停留了很久的照片，又指了指樱井，“你想要挽回的人，是他？”

松本自暴自弃地点头。

她仔细端详了樱井一会儿，非常认真地对他说：“好眼光。”

松本脸红了，“就算你这么说，我也不知道我到底想要什么……”

实习生挑挑眉毛。

“我的意思是，我确实很后悔，但我并不是说想要代替什么人……”他看了一眼樱井身边的新娘，“我只是想改变过去的一些事情，想要早一点认识他。但并不是为什么圆满结局。我只是……不想留下遗憾。”

“有意思。”实习生从桌子上跳下来，围着他绕了一圈，“你想要订正错误，却不是为了达到一个目标。换句话说，你只是想要过程，至于结局如何，都不在意？”

“差不多吧。”松本点头。

“这个时代居然还有这样傻的人？”

松本：“……”

“其实我是在夸奖你。” 实习生泰然自若，“我能做的就是让你回到拍摄照片的时间点，至于接下来的事情，就全靠你自己了。”

松本瞪大眼睛。  
“真的——？”他忍不住又质疑了一次，眼看女生眼睛一眯，像要下一秒就要发火，迅速改口，“那我现在需要做什么？”

“本来是有一个恶趣味的流程，不过我想你大概不会有这个心情。所以——”她似笑非笑，“祈祷吧，然后我会为你实现的。”


	4. Chapter 4

04.

他又一次站在了舞台下，被欢呼和尖叫包围，抬头就能看见樱井；那个人的眼神却从一开始就掠过他，落在远处——比起正前方，樱井总是偏爱后排观众。他未必是有意识的。松本知道。他只是没办法丢掉被长大后的松本恨得咬牙切齿的悲天悯人。可气的是松本从来不舍得真正离他太远，从前如此，现在依旧。

主持人开始例行介绍组合名称。 

“「SOS」……感觉并不是非常显眼的名字呢。樱井君是怎么想的？有什么特殊含义吗？”

樱井摸着后脑勺笑——这人平时一副十分能唬人的面无表情，一笑起来弯起大眼睛，整个人都会傻乎乎地柔和下来。

“最开始只是想把我和大野君的名字首字母合起来，在这过程中「SOS」就这么自动跳出来了——人人都知道这是求救信号，于是我就想：我们的音乐，是不是也可能成为类似这样的信号？被传达，被听到，却不是为了「治愈」什么——这么说就太傲慢了。只是希望能让那些陷在深渊的人不再认为自己是一个人在战斗。也许现在还很微弱，可慢慢汇集起来，总有一天，也可以被世界听到的吧？”

全场寂静。衣服下摆都没有熨平的大概主持万万没想到会遇见这种风格的解释，脸色立刻就有点微妙。

“还有就是……比较简洁，又好记住。”大野不紧不慢地补充，抬手抚了一下自己有些长的鬓角，“怎么说呢……如果为了个性而刻意取一个绕口的名字，最后却难以被记住，岂不是很得不偿失。”

神奇地又绕回了原主题。

主持人明显如释重负，介绍完歌名后匆匆下台，松本发誓他回到角落的第一件事就是朝樱井的方向翻一个白眼。

所有人都以为樱井翔在耍帅，但松本知道他是认真的。大野也知道，虽然理解不等于感同身受。

比起大野——实际上比起大多数人，樱井的感情、他的憎恨与热爱都要沉重很多。比如现在，他拿着麦克跳舞，却依然分出一半心力与台下的人挨个交换眼神，目光在松本脸上停顿一秒后自然地移向下一个，不知道这场对视穿越了多少时光，不知道松本在一瞬间泪流满面。 

他不敢相信，自己居然再一次，对樱井翔一见钟情。

开场前松本去旁边的商业街逛了一圈，原本想买束花，却莫名其妙被精品店橱窗里一只毛绒小熊吸引了目光。小熊眼睛亮亮的，脖子上打着神气活现的领结，笑容却和所有毛绒娃娃一样憨厚，让趾高气扬也可爱。松本鬼使神差地付了钱——也是完全不考虑这到底是不是一个合适的见面礼；而多亏这个冲动，让他得以在此时，在比旋律更加焦灼的氛围中抱紧它，注意到身旁的女生一眨不眨地追随着大野的身影，眼中几乎快要泛起泪光——她这么感动，却仍是在同伴询问要不要录影时，没有犹豫地摇头拒绝。

“这样就最好。”她说。

有点没头没脑的一句话，但是松本听懂了。

——能看着他的这一刻就最好，能听见他声音的这一秒就最好。一期一会和yesterday once more势不两立，赢的永远是时间，而他们只能选择活在当下。

松本移开目光，专心凝视舞台上属于他的那道光——他其实不太知道该如何描述眼前的场景，而语言永远无法完整地传递感情。他不该埋怨大野不够理解樱井的。感同身受太奢侈了，他唯一能做的也只是在心里小声赞同那个女孩：对，这样就最好。

突如其来的甜蜜与心酸让他不知所措地抱紧了怀里的小熊，感觉到毛绒绒的脑袋柔软地顶了一下自己的下巴。这是他最后的屏障了。松本将大半张脸藏在这个聊胜于无的盾牌之后，不想让别人看见他在哭。可他又舍不得不去看舞台，于是留下一双眼睛跟着樱井，或者说，他十六岁、永不凋谢的夏天。

室内冷气很足，樱井却一直在流汗。有很晶莹的东西划过他的眉骨和鼻尖，将鬓角全部打湿。樱井随手将它勾到耳后，露出耳朵，以及耳垂上一点跳跃的银色。像抓不住的流星。 

人群散去后松本依然站在原地。乐队的几个临时成员先走了，留大野和樱井慢慢收拾。曾经松本只有在演出中才敢直视樱井的双眼，结束后就退回阴影里，从未像现在这样，离舞台下的樱井如此近。他可以清楚地看见樱井的脸，他和大野说话时疲惫却兴奋的神情，大眼睛清澈得要命，皮肤上的汗水如同朝露一样闪闪发亮。

像是有人在松本额头上轻轻推了一把，他终于恍然大悟自己身在一个多么奢侈的环境中——这昨日重现太清晰了，他几乎要落下泪来。 

那个小个子男人像松本记忆中那样悄无声息地出现，有礼地向两个正在收拾东西的少年递出名片，一并给出的还有一份每个地下乐队都梦寐以求的邀请。 来来往往的人很多，没人注意松本，他抱起手臂靠在墙上，悲伤地见证「SOS」猝不及防地跌入一个必然会凋零的好梦。

无论是大野还是樱井都不可能拒绝的——尤其是此刻，他们刚刚从音乐天堂跌回人间，再多的成就感也无法填平落差，这份雪中送炭的认可注定会让他们感动得非常厉害。樱井不是会甘于平凡的那种人，好处是即使梦醒了他也不会消沉太久——这人的目标向来是组合型的，就像乐高一样。

想到这里松本有点想笑。他似乎总是在试图证明他有多么了解樱井——悲天悯人、乐高……以前松本以为他只是不愿意承认自己其实和所有人一样，最喜欢的就是樱井的声音和脸，就像他不愿意承认他最爱的季节是春天这个大众情人，直到后来才发现他不过是想向全世界宣告他对这个人的爱无人能比。可这有什么用？

就像他知道樱井是真的热爱音乐，又有什么用？

没来得及升起就陨落的星星太多了，不少樱井一个，生活为什么就不能放过他？ 

他几乎是愤怒地冲上前，将还在兴高采烈的大野和樱井吓了一跳。 

“给你。”松本余怒未消，将小熊塞到樱井手里。

“呃，谢谢？”

樱井明显被他与表情不符的行为迷惑了。他和大野对视一眼，谨慎地看着面前眉目漂亮的男孩：“请问你是……”

松本瘪瘪嘴，“松本润。”他抬起脸，没忍住眼里迅速浮起的水雾，“我……”

一句话还没说完，泪意先抵达喉咙口，他哽咽着，眼睛迅速湿润了。泪眼朦胧中，他看见樱井本来就很大的眼睛瞪得更大。松本自暴自弃地在脸上狠狠抹了一把，心想反正樱井总会知道他就是个哭包。 

“我是你们的fan，”好不容易止住眼泪，他无精打采地把话说完，“……就是想告诉你们这个。”

樱井还是一副受到了惊吓的样子，大野倒是笑了：“松本君是吧？正好我和小翔要去吃点东西，不如一起来？”

“……诶？！ ”

中午的快餐店人满为患。他们好不容易找到一张位于角落的桌子，没有座位，三人只好围成一个小小的圆圈，距离倒是一下子拉近了。

“什么啊，原来是学弟。”

樱井嘴里被汉堡塞得鼓鼓囊囊的。搞明白松本不是什么来路奇怪的人后，他的态度立刻亲切多了。

大野没怎么说话，一直在专注地往嘴里塞东西。

从早上的婚礼到莫名其妙回到过去，松本的肾上腺素还没褪去，对面去的食物毫无欲望。他不敢看樱井的眼睛，只好低头猛吸冰可乐。直冲天灵盖的凉意让他渐渐镇定下来，也记起了自己回到这里的目的。 

——早点认识年少的樱井翔，然后，抓住他。

原先他是这么想的。 

可是。 

“哎学弟，松本学弟，”樱井把一盒鸡块推到他面前，“吃啊。不要不好意思，我们leader请客。”他贴心地补充。

大野从食物堆里抬起头，茫然地对松本笑了笑。 

“学弟，你刚刚……看到了什么吗？”樱井神神秘秘地凑过来，一副努力想要掩饰得意又实在高兴的模样，看得松本心里一酸。他努力将嘴里的鸡块咽下去，“看见了……恭喜学长。”

闻言，樱井立刻绽开了一个非常非常开心的笑容，豪爽地将圆桌中间全部的食物都推到了松本面前。松本小心地避开他亮晶晶的眼睛，艰难地吞咽着饮料和炸鸡，忽然觉得是否能被樱井记住已经不重要了——只是看着这么高兴的樱井自己就心满意足，除了这个他什么也不想要。 

——希望他未来也能够一直这样开心，无论去做什么，都不要留遗憾。 

“樱井学长，”松本下定决心，对樱井眨眨眼，“学长是怎么做到学习和音乐都两不误的？ 我就不可以，只是学习都特——别吃力……”松本托着腮，“前几天我在想，要不要高中就不念了吧。”

优等生雷达启动。樱井条件反射性地板起脸， “不行！”随即意识到自己是在和第一天认识的学弟说话，放缓语气，“虽然说学习不是一切，至少高中还是要念完吧。” 

大野不明所以，看看樱井又看看松本，踌躇着要不要打个圆场，却见那个五官漂亮得像天使的学弟不紧不慢地微笑了一下。

“好，但是作为交换，我希望学长也要答应我一件事。”

下一句仿佛是早就准备好了的，“——无论将来发生什么，don’t stop music.”

国中时期的松本婴儿肥还没褪去，笑起来自带娇憨，天真烂漫的模样令大野立刻否定了脑内闪过的怀疑。

——比起“要求”，这种听起来怎么都像是为了下台阶而开的玩笑。

樱井大概也是同样的想法。他拍了拍松本的头，很轻松地对他承诺，“我答应你。”

又像是想起了什么，懊恼地看一拍脑袋，“啊啊啊啊刚才那么有纪念意义的时刻，我们居然忘了照相！”

知道是自己突然蹿出来的错，松本心虚地垂下眼睛。

“那就现在照好啦。”大野非常想得开，“正好和松本君一起，还能证明我们也是有粉丝的。”

“这位小哥离得太远了，靠近一些。”

被临时抓来的店员对松本摆摆手。

松本感觉自己的耳朵在发热，他向中间挪了一步，小心地不去碰到樱井，却被他干脆地一把搂过肩膀。 

大野嘟起嘴，比了个小树杈。 

咔嚓。 


	5. Chapter 5

05.

“所以我真的改变了过去？”

“准确的说，是过去的几个小时。”实习生纠正他，歪头看大屏幕，颇有些不忍直视地咂舌，“哇……这位小哥，请问你的表情还能更羞涩一点吗？” 

松本还沉浸在不敢相信的情绪中，一时没反应过来，“什么？”

实习生叹气，“我说，就你这个表情，他——”她指指樱井，“能看不出你喜欢他？”

松本沉默了一会儿。

“我从没想过要瞒着他。”他轻声说。

松本说的是实话。

——他一直是坦率的：坦率地喜欢樱井，在对方提分手时努力挽留，却只得到一声叹息。至今松本也不明白，为什么那个人会对他们的爱情这么没有信心。很多次松本都想问他：一个和我在一起的未来，就这么不值得你坚持吗？为什么连努力都没有，就先判定了无以为继？

可他终究没有说出口，因为他知道樱井根本不会回答——他太固执，决定了的事情就会一心一意走下去，任何人任何事都难以动摇；明明脾气不算好，却偏偏长了一双弧度柔软的眼睛，看谁都似乎一往情深，即使到了现在——如此无可挽回的境地，当松本隔着人群与他对望，依然会错觉这个人是爱着自己的。 

即使知道只是错觉，他还是义无反顾地陷了下去。

饮鸩止渴，大抵就是如此。 

实习生很轻地啧了一声，一个响指后翩然消失。世界重新恢复了运转。松本低头，看见手机屏幕亮了一下——是母亲传来信息，说他们要先回去了。

松本急忙往外跑，正在门口遇见准备上车的两人。

“你樱井叔叔不太舒服。”她对松本说。岁月对这个女人相当宽容，年过五十，她的身材依然窈窕如同少女，眼角的笑纹都是风情。

“还是心脏？”

“老毛病了。”樱井父亲摆摆手，示意不用担心。

松本目送车远去，正准备往回走，见樱井匆匆跑了过来。

“他们走了？”

松本点头，“好像是心脏不太舒服。”

“唔，”樱井看起来并没有太担心的样子，“老头子以前太不注意了。”他轻描淡写地说。

樱井父亲的年纪比松本母亲大了不少，据说当初离婚前后风流债都不少。松本知道樱井是认真恨过他父亲的，也知道母亲嫁过来前不是没有犹豫，但事实证明这是一个相当正确的决定——也许是被母亲的美貌征服，也许是终于折腾不动了，樱井父亲在第二次婚姻才算真的定了下来。樱井家非常富有，母亲进门后从未亏待过母子俩，无论如何，松本对樱井父亲都心存感激。

他在高中入学前和母亲正式搬入了樱井家——此时距离他最后一次见到樱井已经过了一年。樱井比他大两岁，是备考生，每天早上都坚持提前去学校自习。松本有心想跟上，无奈早起苦手，几次之后就放弃了。两人相处的时间只有全家人吃晚餐的半个钟头，虽然住在同一栋房子，距离却比曾经的舞台上下更遥远。偶尔松本会在学校见到和同伴走在一起的樱井，失去乐队似乎没有对他造成什么影响，依然是大笑和面无表情轮流切换，依旧意气风发。于是松本不由自主松了口气——他能猜到樱井并不是心甘情愿放弃，却不太清楚这对于他来说到底意味着什么，只隐约感觉到他并不快乐。

——那时他还能猜出樱井的情绪，十年之后，当他站在他长大后的樱井的婚礼现场，却再也分辨不出这个人严丝缝合外表下的喜怒，只是在唯一一次并肩而行时直觉他其实很累。

他们沉默地走回会场，到门口时默契地分开：新郎继续向前，目不斜视走到最前方坐下；宾客目送他离开，重新隐于人群。

走在后面未必就代表被丢下，但人总是习惯性注视前方的。松本一直都注视着樱井，从一开始在舞台下仰望他，直到阴差阳错与他住进同一座房子。偶像变成了哥哥，名义上的亲密却并不能代表什么。松本从没有这样小心翼翼过——他不是什么委婉的性格，原以为憋住那样一个秘密已经是极限，没想到在此之后还要拿出加倍的耐心，揣摩樱井的心思，思考以两人现在的关系，如何表现才自然，然后决定在下一次见到他时，用百分之多少的热情去对他笑。

好在人非草木，松本又是真的温柔纯善，即使是当初那个对父亲对世界都充满怨气的樱井也无法对他的亲近无动于衷。困在一处不一定是坏事，画地为牢也不是，至少樱井在大学搬出去住后，才后知后觉自己其实也是想念松本的——这个突如其来入侵他的生活的弟弟有一张轮廓分明的脸，眉毛很浓，睫毛又长又密，皮肤和牛奶一样白，比起侵略性，更偏向于未长开的艳丽，刚入学就得到了全校女生的关注。

有人说松本不好接近，可樱井见过他在家里与母亲、与自己说话时的模样，也见过他在校舍后逗弄一只小狗——契而不舍地朝那只圆滚滚的小家伙招手，软着嗓子招呼它。樱井站在他身后不远的地方，看着他因为小狗警惕的呜呜叫声露出有点苦恼的表情，长到脖颈的发梢翘起。校规不准染发，松本就悄悄挑染了几缕金色，在夕阳下散发出更为复杂和耀眼的光泽，仿佛为它上色的是万分之一的秋天。

不知道是不是错觉，樱井感觉松本总是在悄悄地、专注地看着自己，漂亮的桃花眼里闪耀着也许连本人也没有意识到的炽热的欲说还休。樱井对他在打什么算盘并不感兴趣，所以当松本在某天出现在他的大学宿舍门口时，樱井简直惊讶极了，还以为出了什么紧急的事情；松本却摇摇头，一口咬定只是路过想进来看看。

大学离家很远，樱井对他拙劣的谎言无奈又好笑，但也看出松本大概是不达目的不罢休，只好先让他进了宿舍。他帮松本卸下背包，催促他去洗手洗脸，从厨房里倒了杯水给他。

“坐。”他指指沙发。

松本顺从地坐下，捧着杯子小口小口喝水。樱井不动声色地打量他，确定除了脸色有点苍白外没什么异样，才算是放下心。

“哥。”

松本很少这么叫他，樱井应了一声，看他放下杯子，像是发表什么重大事情一样宣布，“我想要考你的学校。”

“你来就是为了这个？”樱井有点错愕，又笑起来，“好啊，来当我的学弟。”

他猜松本这么远跑来大概不单单是为了告诉他这个决定，善解人意地提出脑补了松本开不了口的请求，“是想要我帮你补习吗？”

他胸有成竹地问出口，哪想到松本居然惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，脸慢慢红了。 

“诶？真的可以吗？……那就，麻烦翔くん了。”

一年后，松本顺利考上了他所在的学校。樱井一直没有问他那天为什么会突然跑来，几乎是鲁莽地宣布这个决定，日久天长，这个疑问也就被他抛在了脑后。 

他忘记了，可松本是不会忘的。 

——“那天我和几个朋友去打网球，本来预定了一整个下午，一小时过后，网球场的经理突然带着几个人进来，说这片场地有其他人要使用，多出来的场地费可以退，但我们必须马上离开。”

松本回忆着当时的场景，艰难地对后来的室友二宫和也描述：“他的语气非常客气，但显然毫无转圜余地，当时我就知道，我们只能照做。我朋友是个暴脾气，当场就和他吵了起来，最后是被保安架着出去的。”

“Nino你知道吗，那是我第一次真正感觉到：不全是钱的问题，这个世界是真的是有特权这回事的。我不知道接下来到底是什么人要用这片场地，不知道他们是官员还是只是经理的亲戚，但我知道我们什么都不是。”

二宫静静地看着他，“然后呢？”

“然后？”松本笑了一下，“然后我想，要是这时候翔くん在我身边就好了。”

“因为他也是特权阶级？”

松本大笑，“当然不是。”他揉了一把二宫的头发，“因为他无所畏惧。”

不用看他也知道二宫的眼神里写着「没救了」，但松本不在乎。他想自己大概永远都会记得那个时刻——他站在友人身边，可以很清楚地感觉到他的愤怒和委屈。无力感像海水一样淹没了他，他忽然就想起那个不论是在舞台上，还是仅仅在灯光下为他辅导功课都永远一副笃定模样的樱井翔了。曾经他多么想一夜长大，可这一瞬间松本想也许自己偶尔也可以坦然承认他还没有强大到随时随地一往无前披荆斩棘，因此希望每一个手足无措的时刻，总是可以有他在身边。

他努力克制着心中肆意蔓延的巨大荒芜，想：翔くん。 


	6. Chapter 6

06.

大屏幕上的照片已经到了樱井父亲与松本母亲的婚礼。这个重组家庭在当天的红毯上拍了第一张仓促的全家福，亲密无间是真的，各怀心思也显而易见。

松本出神地看了一会儿，忽然发现有哪里不对——照片上标注的日期，比松本记忆中的提早了一年，也就是说，他在国中还没有毕业就和樱井成为了兄弟，而那时距离他最后一次看樱井的演出还不到半年。照片的日期不会有错。难道他上一次回到过去真的改变了什么？

想到这种可能，松本一颗心跳得飞快。开始他还对所谓的「回到过去」持怀疑态度，但现在看来确实有什么改变了。蝴蝶效应是真实存在的——即使他依然站在这里，和最前方的樱井遥遥相对。可既然幻灯片还没有结束，他是不是可以不用这么快死心？是不是可以再期待一下？

“J，”二宫突然开口，“你还记得你跟我说喜欢翔ちゃん的事情吗？”

松本没想到他这么直白，一口香槟含在嘴里，差点全部喷出来。他用眼神谴责二宫，接过他递来的纸巾，“记得。你当时还跟我说——”想起二宫当时的语气他就想笑，“‘你的前女友是谁？我要去跟她决斗！她做了什么居然让你失去了对女人这个性别的信心！’”

二宫大笑。

喜欢上了同性，还是名义上哥哥，松本曾以为这个秘密只能烂在自己心里，直到遇见二宫和也。

那时他刚刚考入樱井所在的大学，拉近的物理距离没有给他想象中的安全感，反而更加深刻地明白：不管是“同一所学校的学弟”还是名义上的兄弟，其实根本没有差别。他到底应该怎么做，才有理由日日夜夜留在樱井身边？

二宫是他的室友，和他一样的年纪，心思细腻却冷情，他的存在让松本觉得自己可以放心地托付秘密，因为二宫的眼神说明了他根本不会在乎。

全世界都睡了的夜晚，二宫全神贯注的脸是被屏幕和他眼中的光照亮的。松本歪在新买的懒人沙发上，一边看他通关，一边轻声对他描述前几天和樱井以及他的一帮朋友去唱歌的事情。

“……他们买了很多酒，其实我酒量不好，却还是喝了很多——我当然是故意的。他坐在点歌机旁边，我拿着话筒过去，趴在他腿上——反正我醉了，做什么都很正常。我说我要唱歌，他说好，一只手搂着我的腰不让我掉下去，又问我想点什么，说着摸了摸我的头发。我背对着他，看不见他的表情。但我其实也没那么醉，所以能感觉到：在某一个时刻，他确实是弯下了腰，抚摸我头顶的也不是他的手指，而是嘴唇。他到底是什么意思呢？我不确定。他太受欢迎，太受欢迎了。可怕的是他对所有人又都那么温柔……为什么呢？明明以前耐心超级差的啊。”

他的声音很低，像是无所谓二宫到底能不能听到，自然也不在意回答。

“我不会去告白的。绝对不会。就算我确定这好感是真实存在的——如果把一切说开，他未必就不会答应。我也不能赌这一把，也不能说。……不能说。”

二宫终于开口了——他的眼睛还是没看松本，“为什么？”

“不是他主动的，就不可以。”松本语气空洞，“不是樱井翔主动的，就不可以。不主动，代表他其实没那么想要。可有可无的人，可有可无的恋爱，到最后是不会善终的。没有侥幸。哦不对，如果他真的有这样的心思，也许我也可能赢，问题在于，”他自嘲一笑，“……我输不起。”

说话间，松本离开了他的懒人沙发，像条蛇一样柔软地盘在电脑桌前的椅子上，歪着头，在桌上很慢很慢地敲打自己的手指。

“我才不要给未来埋下这样的隐患，才不要让他在未来有机会后悔——说他搞错了，其实这根本不是他真正想要的，一切都是我的误导。所以在他想好之前，在他决定之前，我什么也不能做，只能等。”

他的语气不甘心极了，却又矛盾地带着认命感，听得二宫心里一沉。他知道松本不是工于心计的类型，如今的算计只能说明他是真的非常在乎那个倒霉男人。他到底爱樱井到什么地步，二宫不敢想。以他对松本的了解，这人的克己性格决定了他不会做太出格的事情，于是二宫只是担心他情深不寿。 

那段对话后又过了几个星期，樱井正式宣布在校外找了间小公寓，从学校宿舍搬了出去，并声明“空间太小”，恕不接待客人——松本当然不算客人，第一次踏入时他做足了心理准备，最后却是被房间的凌乱程度吓了一跳。他在堆满了摇摇欲坠的书堆的地板上拉出一把椅子坐下，正好樱井端着茶杯出来，松本接过，有板有眼地道了谢，得到一声喜气洋洋的“不用客气”。 

“翔くん平时做饭吗？”问出口时他就猜到了答案。 

“当然不，”樱井理直气壮，“旁边有便利店，我可以吃一周都不重样。”

松本没控制住自己像个母亲一样忧心忡忡地叹气，“这也太不营养了吧？还不如学校咖啡厅呢。”

“可是走那么远太麻烦了——”樱井在他的小床上坐下，歪着头向对年下的人抱怨。

——毫无兄长气质！

松本看不下去他又撅嘴又鼓起腮帮的委屈样，鼓起勇气试探：“不如我来给你做吧？反正我最近没什么事。”

他不太自然地补充。

这还真是意外收获了。

樱井瞪圆眼睛，一叠声地表示得救了。他跳起来挪到松本身边坐下，手脚并用地扒着满脸通红的弟弟，拖着长音说早知道这样まっちゃん就该和我一起住进来嘛——

这么近的距离，他的声音简直是在松本耳边炸开。松本僵在原地，不敢动也舍不得推开樱井，耳朵尖都红了樱井才放过他，像是怕松本反悔，拉着新晋厨师直奔超市。松本乖巧地跟着他走——只要是和这个人一起，做什么他都很愿意。他对厨艺有一点研究，此时憋着一点得意，指点樱井那丛绿油油的不是葱而是韭菜，哪个牌子的火腿最好吃，速冻食品其实也很营养……诸如此类。

樱井捧场极了，无论松本说什么都点头，叫他松本大厨，夸张的赞美张口就来，听得松本又害羞，又哭笑不得。一高兴，食物就有点买多了。同时承担了书桌餐桌两职的小木桌根本摆不下，两人最后站在厨房里，面对唯一的大锅，一人捧一个碗，边吃边用生啤碰杯。樱井 一口啤酒还没咽下去，口齿不清地大呼过瘾，松本就看着他笑——他的胃被酒精牛肉羊肉填满，再没有空间留给需要端起来和隐藏的情绪，凝视樱井时眼中的温柔几乎要溢出来了。全部收拾完后他背起包准备离开，樱井下意识地抓住他的手腕：“住下来吧。”

松本咬住下唇，“可是翔くん的床睡不下两个人呀。”

手腕被失落的松开，樱井送他到门边，沮丧地与他告别。

“要是润可以不用走就好了。”

松本心中一跳，再看樱井一脸认真，丝毫不像在开玩笑，忽然愉悦起来。

“明天也可以见面。”他安慰樱井。

“明天啊……”樱井撅起嘴，“那你亲我一下。”他指指自己的脸颊——这句话也没有开玩笑的意思。

松本：”……“

樱井不开心地看着他，“快点。”

两人在玄关僵持一阵，最后松本还是败给了心中蛰伏已久的渴望——我就要这一点点，就一点点，应该不会有什么关系吧。他深吸一口气——倾身过去时还忐忑这人会不会突然开始大笑——在樱井脸上快速落下一吻。

樱井这才满意地笑起来，“晚安。回去路上小心。”

他坚持送松本出去，站在路灯下对他挥手。松本胡乱地回过去一个笑，转身，大步往前走。他不敢回头，因为知道樱井一定还在那里，不等到自己完全离开视线是不会离开的。 

——樱井翔到底想要做什么。

此后几天都是第一次的复制，松本已经记不清这是第几回被樱井堵在玄关，那人抓住他的手腕，大拇指状似无意地摩挲他的手背，凝视他，对他微笑，却一句话也不肯多说。

——你知道该怎么做。

松本当然明白他的意思。他喜欢樱井，想要与他更亲近，被这样对待心里不能说不高兴。只是他不想就这样顺从——倒不是在意主动权，而是在严格遵照自己告诉过二宫的那套原则：在樱井没有和他说清楚之前，他不能主动。松本很确定自己一旦主动就会忘乎所以。

好在这些年他已经习惯了克制，到现在这个地步依然能沉住气见招拆招，而不是揪着樱井问个明白；还有一部分在于他确实有一分笃定，毕竟樱井曾吻过他的头发。

只有这个人，我无论如何也不想失去。

每一次，松本都这样告诉自己，然后抬手按响樱井的门铃——从脚步声响起他就开始期待，接下来是樱井轻快的应门声，尾音起扬的腔调特别可爱。

一，二，三。

松本闭上眼睛在心里默数，在睁开眼的瞬间准时迎接樱井的微笑。

“又戴墨镜。”樱井接过他手上的东西，上半身探出门外，“太阳很大？”

“只是喜欢而已。”松本将镜架褪到鼻梁，淘气地对他眨眼，“不好看？”

“好看。”樱井非常认真地端详了一会儿他的脸，又重复一遍，“好看。像走红毯的明星一样。”

这下轮到松本不好意思，鼓着脸将他推进门。

玄关的灯光将樱井的脸切成光影流动的明暗色块，他的眼神也因此变得晦暗不明。松本与他面对面，抱着胳膊靠在墙上，似笑非笑。 

“翔くん——”他懒懒地叫樱井的名字，因为知道他对这样的语气最无法抵抗，“每次都是我来，好不公平。” 

偶尔进攻才是最好的防守。 

樱井没有表现得太惊讶，从善如流，“换我也可以哦。”

点到即止，松本不敢再确认他和自己是否是同一个意思，全神贯注，不让害羞和喜悦从表情中流出。他保持着那个柔软的姿势靠在墙上，模仿第一天的樱井，在对面越来越炽热的目光中碰了一下自己的脸颊。灯光在他眼中暧昧地流转，融化成类似牛奶焦糖一类的东西。樱井的笑容一直没有消失，他习惯性地去牵松本的手腕，温热的从手心传到松本的皮肤，然后迅速上升，和他潮湿的呼吸一起缓慢逼近心脏。

一抹干燥的温热印在松本的左脸——非常轻，如同被幼鸟柔软的翅膀触碰了。

松本猜自己的脸红了。他脑中一片空白，凝视樱井微笑的眼睛，着了魔一般地开口，“——还有呢？”

——于是另一边脸颊也得到了一个吻。

还没完。

“还有呢？”松本其实也不知道自己到底在期待什么。他的身体像是变成了一片甜蜜的真空，唯一能意识到的是樱井望过来的目光温柔如水。樱井宽容地叹了口气，第三次倾身，在松本嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地一碰。

终于。终于。

松本闭上眼睛，心中有什么东西随着这一吻轰然坍塌，什么都毁灭了之后有花朵从其中开出来。那些只能在舞台下仰望这个人的日子至此正式结束，这一晚后樱井就休想再和松本划清界限——脸颊上的亲吻也许还可以用关系好来解释，嘴唇却是只属于爱人的，他们都知道这一点，而松本是绝对不会先放手的。

最后依然是樱井送他出去。松本与他告别，身体碰到他的手臂时不由自主地颤抖。他走过一个拐角，确定樱井看不见自己后慢慢蹲下身，忍了许久的眼泪大颗大颗地砸在月光惨淡的路面。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

接下来一周两人没有见面。樱井跟着导师在做一个项目，松本期末考试将近，天天跑图书馆，吃力地与高等数学谈判，在休息间隙收到樱井发来的哀嚎。

「我已经好————久没见到你了！」

松本捧着手机傻笑。 

「想我了？」 

「想你了（心）」

这么坦率也太犯规了—— 

松本在心中哀嚎。他懊恼地扑在桌子上，将脸埋进胳膊，几秒后又抬起，慢吞吞按亮手机，将之前没来得及发出的「马上就可以见面了！」删掉，重新打了一行字。

「我也想翔くん（心）」 

周末他们约在电影院。松本从心爱的首饰中挑挑拣拣，最后选了樱井也有的同款银色手镯和项链。眼看离约定时间还早，他从抽屉深处翻出之前在跳蚤市场买的指甲油，将艳丽的深红与神秘的纯黑搭配着涂满十个脚趾，最后套上马丁靴，带着这个隐秘的雀跃的秘密去见樱井。

他到达时樱井已经站在门口了。松本行走的速度慢下来，像是怕惊扰了什么似的不由自主放轻了脚步。不到一周，他的翔くん却肉眼可见的瘦了——大概是忙过头又没有准时吃饭，衬得眼睛更大，下颌线锋利得令人心动。在樱井不远处徘徊着几个女孩子，偷偷打量樱井，其中一个看着大胆些的甚至好几次刻意从他身边经过。樱井也许察觉到了，却始终面无表情。松本知道自己现在应该走过去，夸张地对他说好久不见，也许还会忍不住拥抱他一下；那个人笑点那么低，一定会如他所愿露出两颗门牙，笑起来非常像某种啮齿小动物。他会专心致志地看着松本。只看着松本。 

可是。

原谅我吧翔くん。松本倚在树上想。——就让我再偷几分钟，多看两眼你在等待我时的一心一意吧。

电影是松本选的。虽然全程他并没有看进去多少。倒是樱井津津有味地看完，出来之后摸着肚子说看得他都想吃意面了——虽然松本根本不记得那部文艺片中出现过任何意面的部分。非要说的话他其实还在忐忑，为了上周那个欲言又止的亲吻；樱井却如同遗忘了这件事一般，唯一的变化是态度比原先更亲呢了些。全程他都没有放开过松本手臂，偏高的体温让松本的心也变得温软，甚至乐观地想其实维持现状也不错。

距离他对樱井一见钟情的那天已经过了这么久，松本对自己的耐心有信心，他可以等，直到樱井愿意正视房间里大象的那一天。

晚饭自然是松本大厨的意面。两人都吃多了，同时倒在榻榻米上，你看我我看你谁也不肯动。松本难得耍赖，推搡着樱井说我都做饭了难道翔くん不该负责洗碗吗？笑眯眯地目送樱井不情不愿地端起盘子，自己在榻榻米上惬意地滚了一圈，对着厨房的方向喊：“翔くん你家有可以消食的药吗？”

樱井扯着嗓子吼回来：“山楂可以吗！”

松本：“……”

樱井回来时手中真的拎着一袋山楂片，他在松本身边坐下，“你吃吗？”

松本点头。樱井慢条斯理地打开袋子，却对他伸过来的手置之不理，兀自捏出一片含着，留下一半招摇的鲜红色在嘴唇外。见松本疑惑的目光扫来，樱井撅撅嘴，向松本靠过去，又抬抬下巴。这暗示太明显了。松本心惊肉跳地咬住下唇——也许是距离太近，又是在樱井的公寓，他第一次真正感受到了这人带来的压迫感，他无处可逃，却也不想逃，只是模糊地意识到这和之前的试探都不一样。他想自己大概是终于等到了——比想象中要早一些，但松本知道他准备好了。

客厅的灯光是暖黄色的，沐浴在这样光线下的樱井的目光越发柔软。 他的眼神鼓励了松本，让他有勇气慢慢凑近，终于含住那片山楂时樱井不出所料地按住了他的肩膀，松本闭上眼睛，下一秒嘴唇便被覆上了属于另一个人的温热。这一次樱井没有满足于浅尝辄止，他的舌尖扫过松本的下唇，撬开他的牙关，将嚼碎的山楂渡过去，又去抢属于松本的那一份。松本张开嘴，被动的姿态放任了这个几乎是掠夺的亲吻，将酸甜的山楂、两人混合在一起的唾液全数咽下。 

只要是樱井给的，他都会全盘接受。

这是他们第一次真正意义上接吻。语言变成了多余的东西，只有皮肤与皮肤接触、唇舌与唇舌缠绕才能传达这种热烈。不知何时，松本已经被樱井按在了身下——世界似乎也一并颠倒了，他头晕目眩，却比任何时候都清醒地知道自己在做什么。身体的每一个细胞都在愉悦地颤动，在叫嚣他想要樱井，想要他的全部。他将手指插进樱井的头发，动情地吻他的嘴唇和下巴；樱井热烈地回应他，滚烫的指尖急切地抚过他的眉毛，脸颊，耳廓，脖子，直到松本难耐地弓起身体，抱紧他，因为不知道是否还有明天于是用了全部的力气。

可樱井却将他推开了——明明眼里还有尚未褪去的情欲在翻涌，语气却已经恢复了冷静，“你该回去了……再不走，宿舍该关门了。”

这是他第一次先开口让松本离开。松本被他拉起来，牵着手送到玄关。

两人对视几秒，还是松本先开口。

“明天见。”

樱井欲言又止，最后也只是说：“明天见。”

他回到宿舍时二宫还没睡。松本一脚跨到他面前，不说话，只是笑眯眯地看着他。 

屏幕被挡住，二宫只得把游戏关了，抬头看他：“怎么了？”

简单的问句引爆了松本心中的烟花，在二宫面前他无需掩饰，哈哈大笑：“我成功了！”

知道他今天是和樱井见面，二宫稍微想想就明白了他的意思。 

“天啊……”他摇头晃脑地叹气，“没想到那个樱井翔居然真的被你拖下水了。”

松本得意地对他眨眼，哼着歌去洗澡。等他出来，裹着毛巾躺在床上，手机屏幕第一条就是樱井的消息，问他回到宿舍了吗。松本非常想要直接拨回去，下床走了几圈才按耐下冲动，矜持地回他「到了」。

那边立刻显示了已读。他又等了一会儿，紧张地猜测樱井会给他发些什么——普通的聊天？亲呢的叮嘱和玩笑？关于第二天的安排？对刚才的事情他是怎么想的？还会像上次那样闭口不提吗？

一分钟之内松本转了无数个念头，却依然没猜中答案——这次樱井没有避而不谈，可比那更糟糕。

「刚才的事情，非常对不起。」 

——他居然向我道歉。 

松本如同兜头被泼下一盆冷水，僵在原地。

可这还没完。

「如果可以的话……润就当作没有发生过吧。是我冲动了，没能控制住自己。我怎么也没猜到自己想要的水到渠成不计后果居然会发生在同性身上，但我很确定这是第一次也是最后一次。我承认我非常喜欢你，甚至爱你，可也正因为喜欢所以不敢轻率对待未来，不想去迎接一个注定是会有伤害的结局。无论如何，我希望你我之间留有的都是美好的东西。我的态度可能不是你想要的，已经做了这种事再说这些我也很愧疚，但我真的希望我们之后还能像从前那样相处。是家人，也是朋友。」

虽然隐隐料到事情也许不会太顺利，松本却万万没想到樱井会给出如此直接的宣判。他死死捏着手机，心想自己前段时间真是得意忘形，居然连这个看似不近人情其实最“合理”的结果都没有猜到——喜欢上自己的兄弟，哪怕没有血缘关系，最正确的做法也是及时斩断。可樱井凭什么能这么理直气壮，凭什么以为他在做了这些后还能让一切回到原点？

几小时前的拥抱亲吻似乎已经成了很久远的事情，松本委屈得眼眶泛红，却又清醒地明白争论对错没有意义。两个人的战役，百分之五十对百分之五十，投票没有意义，只能看哪一方愿意屈服。

没有人可以救我。松本在一片彻骨的寒冷中想。如果他无法让樱井改变心意，一切就真的结束了。如同呕吐物一样散发着腥气的伤心从他的胸口一直上涌，松本捂住嘴，冲到厕所干呕，一只手仍然紧紧地握着手机。

“J？”二宫听到动静，紧张地拍门。

松本没有力气开口。他顺着洗手台向下滑，直到身体贴上浴室冰凉的瓷砖。尚未散去的雾气包围了他，他像是缺氧那样深深地吸气，颤抖着呼出来。

「我不会和你当朋友的。如果你想当作事情没有发生，可以。但以后除了在家里，我们就不要再见面了。」

他庆幸樱井此时不在自己面前，不会知道他在打下这句看似冷静的话时眼泪狼狈地流了满脸。

手机又震动了起来，可他已经看不清樱井的回复了。他只是模糊地想：我早该猜到的——你可以没有我，但是，我不行。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

“我知道，他以为我不过临时起意——和他一样，因为气氛太好，因为感情太好，才做出了错误的选择，错误的举动。”后来松本这么对二宫说，“所以我只能主动告诉他，其实从很早以前开始我就爱他。因为这是我唯一的筹码了。可你知道吗？本来我是不愿意这样的。”

他的声音低下去，“如果可以……我希望他永远也不要知道我居然爱了他这么久，想要将过去全部作废，再和他开始。然而结果是我不仅需要让他知道，还要夸大其词，大张旗鼓地利用这份爱的重量去感动他，绑架他，因为只有这样他才会觉得自己需要负起责任，虽然那其实和他无关。Nino你明白我的意思吗？”

二宫说：“当然。”

他的眼睛是很淡的琥珀色。专注地凝视什么人时像是有液体在其中流动：“可是樱井翔这么理智的人，一秒翻脸不认账什么的，太不对劲了。”由此得出结论——“看来真的是情不自禁。” 

松本苦笑，“可就算这样，如果不是我说了那句再也不要见面，他还是不愿意留下来。”

——天知道他在发出那条消息时有多么紧张。他在赌，赌樱井舍不得自己，赌日久天长的依赖足够他心软，赌他的占有欲让他即使看穿自己是在以退为进也放不开手。没错，他就是在要挟樱井翔，与此同时，像普罗米修斯那样从身体深处捧出了只要一点点就足以燎原的热情，以它为筹码，在这场风险超高的投资里倾其所有。让智慧的旁观者去嘲笑吧， 为了樱井，他心甘情愿做一回爱情至上的傻瓜。 

他赌赢了。

第二天松本醒来时已经到了中午。他打开手机，消息栏被樱井占满，从语无伦次的解释到「我来找你」——最后这句是两小时前发的。发现松本这边变成了已读状态，樱井又发来一条「我在你楼下。」

松本在床上又坐了几分钟才起来，照镜子时发现眼睛又红又肿，只好翻出墨镜戴上。他慢慢吞地走下楼，一眼看见那个金色的脑袋立在树荫下。

“翔くん。”出声才发现嗓子哑了。 

“润你的声音……”

松本别开脑袋。樱井反应过来，心疼地去握他的手：“哭了？”

被这么一问松本又想哭了。他任樱井抓着自己，说出口的话却一点余地也不留，“你来干什么？昨晚不是说了吗，我是不可能当作什么都没有发生过的。如果你坚持，那就不要来找我了。”

樱井皱起眉毛，急切地向前迈了一步。

“你明知道我离不开你……”他离松本很近，呼吸几乎要拂上他的脸颊，松本闻到了昨天两人接吻时樱井的气息。

“先跟我去公寓？”樱井小心翼翼地问。

知道有些事情只能在独处时才能说出口，松本想了想，面无表情地点点头。

接下来的谈判——对，就是谈判，过程相当惨烈。从被樱井抱在怀里开始松本的眼泪就停不住了，他用力地抓着樱井的袖口，口齿不清地指责他不过是仗着自己从高中起就爱他，同时小心地避开了乐队那一节。樱井显然是震惊了——他完全没想到松本居然那么早就有这样沉重的心思，惊慌失措，唯一能做的只有抱紧他，亲吻他的额头时自己也没忍住掉了眼泪。松本哭得头昏脑胀，却依然咬紧牙关坚持了底线。樱井被他逼得没办法，到底还是答应与他转为恋人身份，前提是对其他人保密。

“Nino你知道吗？”松本像是想起了什么好笑的事情，“我能看出翔くん是真的很为难——确定关系的那天，他甚至对我说’我什么都不会和你做的’。”

二宫大笑，“那你说什么？”

“我问他：我们还能做什么？”松本摇头，“真怀念啊，那么纯情的翔くん。”

“那么请问松本さん的真实想法是……？”

松本递过去一个含义丰富的眼神。“他忍不住的。”他含蓄地、胸有成竹地说，抿起嘴角。

二宫：“……”

他怎么会忘了这人本质是小恶魔呢？

松本大一的暑假，母亲陪着樱井父亲在市内，郊区度假的小别墅只剩下兄弟两人——松本和樱井心照不宣，同时推了朋友的旅游邀请。

毕竟，这是他们交往后的第一个假期呀。

松本是被横在脖子上的那只胳膊勒醒的。

天还没有大亮，柔和的淡青色光线浅浅地笼罩着樱井脸上。他还无知无觉地熟睡，梦中倒也不忘紧紧搂着松本，心满意足的呼吸声喷在他耳边。松本艰难地将自己解救出来，想要打醒樱井却又舍不得，只好自我安慰反正已经见过这人更糟糕的睡姿。他低头，在微光中仔仔细细看了一会儿恋人英俊的轮廓，亲吻他翘起的嘴唇。还在熟睡的人毫无反抗之力，倒是将张扬的四肢委委屈屈地往回收了点。松本乐了，得寸进尺地趴过去，将脸贴在他的胸口。樱井热爱运动，一入校就加入了校足球队，在球场上晒出一身健康的小麦色皮肤。胸口传来的压迫感让他嘟嘟囔囔地翻了个身，松本恶作剧地搂紧他，像一块柔软的年糕，从善如流黏着他一起动，拥抱樱井时摸到他背后凸起的两块骨头，像两只小小的翅膀。

长手长脚，很容易就能将自己完全抱在怀里。

明明长着一张娃娃脸，面无表情的模样却很冷酷。幸好有一双大眼睛。

温柔又倔强，热情而理智，永远不妥协，永远做自己——他的恋人。

眼前人一头嚣张的金发，却处于任人摆布的状态。前一天他们突发奇想进行了邻市一日游，天黑才回来。一进门樱井就豪迈地脱了上衣往浴室冲，牛仔裤松松垮垮地挂在精瘦的腰间。松本迟疑一秒后也跟了上去，被从门后突然探出头的樱井一把抱在怀里。松本也不挣扎，凑过去亲他。衣服被全部脱掉了。松本皮肤本来就白，一番折腾后身上都是亮晶晶的汗水，整个人都像是在发光，薄薄一层肌肉勉强覆盖住他单薄的身体，腰部却依然凹进去，人鱼线清晰可见。水蒸气像雾一样将他们包裹起来，花洒下，松本懒洋洋地靠在瓷砖墙壁上，感觉樱井立刻压过来，亲昵将他的前发全部往后捋，一点点吻他被淋湿的脸。松本身后的瓷砖冰凉，胸口紧紧贴着樱井炙热的身体，温度差让他不由自主地颤抖，搂住樱井的脖子和他细细密密地接吻。樱井张着嘴任他又吸又舔，伸手挤了一手沐浴乳替两人抹上。滑腻的皮肤贴在一起的感觉很奇妙，松本闭上眼睛，大脑在水雾与情欲中变成一片空白……

糟糕了啊。

回忆起那些画面，松本难耐地蹭了蹭，脸埋进樱井的肩窝。昨天两人都太累，只是互相抚慰着出来一次。松本体力没有樱井好，射精后腿都软了，差点晕倒在浴室，最后是被樱井抱回房间的。

糟糕……好想要。

松本咬起嘴唇——他欲求不满的湿润了。樱井还没醒，睡衣倒是已经不见踪影，大概又被甩到了床下。松本轻手轻脚地爬起来，简单洗漱了一番后回到床上，灵活地扒掉了樱井仅存的内裤，手掌包住顶部，感觉到它迅速胀大，在他手心可怜兮兮地吐水，想起它曾在自己体内横冲直撞，而自己被樱井按着——这个人在床上完全就是霸道的控制狂，松本被他掐着腰，干得前后摇晃，泪水涟涟，快感从尾椎一路向上，像一道闪电那样劈开了他，除了张着嘴呻吟他什么也做不了。即使是在抽插的间隙，那个水光涟漪的小口也在饥渴地收缩着，向樱井展示着他的身体是多么淫荡……

松本咬住下唇，将自己的性器也拿出来，给自己手淫的同时迫不及待将樱井的那一根含入口中。腥气和甜美的酥麻感同时占有了他，松本闭上眼睛，呼吸很快变得粗重。

食髓知味。

这是他在第一次不顾一切地拥抱樱井时，万万没有想到的。

樱井是被越来越真实的快感逼醒的。

与松本一样，他在梦里也回到了一个水雾缭绕的浴室：他高中时期足球部的淋浴间。梦中他刚刚结束一场酣畅淋漓的比赛，正好遇上来找自己的松本——这件事是真实发生过的，樱井还记得是松本母亲临时更改了全家就餐的位置，于是派儿子来告诉樱井。高中时期的松本没有他的手机号，急匆匆跑到足球场，瞪着有点近视的大眼睛来回张望，脸上倒是一副故意撞装出的冷淡神情。曾经的樱井也许会被他骗到，梦里的他却一眼看穿了松本的伪装，知道这个人笑起来甜极了——他抓着松本的手腕，不跟他走却也不让他走，两人拉拉扯扯，松本力气没有樱井大，涨红了脸反抗却还是被拖进了淋浴间。

樱井的队友都在。十几个不同的少年一边冲澡一边隔着浴帘高声谈笑。樱井拉着松本走到最里面的隔间，利落地将他的制服和内衣都扒了个干净。松本怕动静太大被发现，不敢叫也不敢挣扎，被樱井转了身压在瓷砖上，提着腰，臀部翘起。

“安静点。”樱井咬住他的耳垂，重重吮吸一口。他汗津津的胸膛贴在松本背上，手顺着腰线往下摸。不客气地将两团雪白绵软揉弄一番，手指伸进甬道作剪刀状，粗暴地开拓后抽出。

“腿，分开点。”

松本照做了。下一秒，樱井扶着性器，一口气操进汁水四溢的肉穴。松本可怜地呜咽起来，被樱井一把捂住嘴。

水声和周围的说笑声盖住了所有的低泣和越来越难以自抑的呻吟。樱井的动作又狠又快，毫不留情地从松本的敏感点擦过。松本含着泪用力咬住下唇，奶猫一样细细的声音让樱井心痒难耐。他强行将手指插进松本的嘴里，在他柔软的口腔搅动，两只手指夹住他粉色的小舌；松本张着嘴任他动作，上下被同时侵犯让他湿得一塌糊涂，不一会儿就颤抖着到了高潮。樱井将射精后失神的人翻过来面对自己，亲吻他湿漉漉的睫毛和鲜艳的嘴唇，手指伸进水光莹然的小穴，一番抠挖后，清澈的腺液和乳白的爱液混杂在一起，从松本红肿的小口流出。他无力地趴在樱井怀里，如同一滩甜美的奶油，颤抖着融化在下一波猛烈的攻势之中……

“翔くん……翔くん……”

樱井睁开眼。他的梦中人此时正缩在自己怀中，浓颜近在咫尺。松本嘴唇微张，眼皮和纤长的睫毛一起颤抖，脸颊泛着动人的红晕，显然正沉浸在快感中。他没有察觉到樱井已经醒来，正将自己和樱井的性器贴在一起包裹在手中上下撸动，小幅度摆着腰臀，舒服地自慰。被樱井吻住时他吓了一跳，下意识去推他，结果被强硬地抓着手腕按在床头。 

被真实地填满的那一刻，松本趴在床上，隐约看见一道光划过窗外的天空，紧接着，只属于夏季的倾盆大雨从天而降。樱井抱着他去开窗，顺手将他按在墙壁上。松本仰起脖子，在喘息中看见雨丝欢天喜地飘进来。远处有雷声响起，同一时间，微凉的精液在松本小腹里爆开，樱井将嘴唇贴在他耳朵旁，对正在承受浇灌的人煽情地耳语：“我在润身体里下了一场雨。”

松本没力气反驳他，被抱着倒回床上。樱井在他体内又停留了一会儿才抽出，爱恋地蹭他的脸颊。松本回吻他，尝到他嘴唇上汗水的咸味。 

“你出了好多汗。”他说，却抱紧了樱井。

“因为是夏天。”樱井不以为意，突然开始笑，“如果我们现在冲出去，一定会像上次那样全身淋湿。”

松本气得去捏他的脸，“你还好意思说？要不是你非要拿水管对着我冲，怎么会两个人都湿透还差点感冒？哦还有花也被踩坏了好几株……给花园道歉啊！”

樱井大笑着将张牙舞爪的人按在怀里，亲他的耳朵。松本怕痒，拼命推樱井的肩膀，皱着脸往后躲，又被他拉回来叼住嘴唇。 

然后接着做爱。 

樱井翔就是个恶魔。松本愤愤地想。 

可他从此再没有经历过比这更淋漓尽致的夏天。 


End file.
